spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Discord Crib
|creator = |run = January 14, 2017 |genre = Comedy |status = Active |directed = |writer = |creative = |plot = |executive = |television = |company = Luis TV (main) Fox Kids (secondary) |card = }} 'Discord Crib '''is a TV show about the users of the ''SpongeBob Fanon Wiki based on the events from the "luis_yt's Crib" Discord server created by . History and Development On December 30, 2017, created a Discord server named "luis_yt's Discord Crib" for the users of the fanon wiki to converse in and communicate. It gradually gained a wide following among users of the wiki. The server then began to host some comedic events, the earliest of which being the parody nicknames given to each users. On January 11, 2018, he decided to begin a TV show based on the events from the server due to the impending end of his spin-off Basket Sponge and the inactivity of his other spin-off, Bikini Bottom Survival. Crew * - Creator, Director, Executive Producer, Head Writer, and Title Card Maker * - Television Producer Cast Discord IRC Nicknames * as "left the wiki like 7 times" * as "Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders" * as "pee pee succ" * as "yknoew" * as "Toby the Tram" * as "PenisMan" * as "KKKeply GG" * as "Jack the Ugandan Brudda" * as "cal chuchesta" * as "spongebot's racial slur" * as "Evil Dr. Antifa(p)" * as "��ig ol’ Penis" * as "FOCKZ KEDZ" * as "Banana Man" * as "Cocky Lobster" * as "Udontknowmyfuckingname11a" * as "RTheMinecraftMan" * as "koopyright claimed" Plot Discord Crib ''follows the comedic hijinx of the users of the fanon wiki who've entered SBCA's Discord "crib". The series' non-linear narrative focuses on the comedic, the weird and the cringe lurking within and beneath the server. Episodes Season 1 Critical Reception Reviews Feel free to add your own reviews about ''Discord Crib. *11/11 - gud *10.000000001/10 - extra gud -RTheNoob74 *8/10 - It's pretty decent, especially love the constant non-sequiturs in the first episode, but there are some serious problems in terms of pacing. Mrs Chanandler Bong 18:59, January 13, 2018 (UTC) *6.5 - It's alright, nothing special... --Tampa AM 2004 was a wreck, wasn't it? (talk) 13:42, January 15, 2018 (UTC) *8.5 - I'mma do a serious review first before I do a 'Temmie Review', if you remember that. It's good, but the fact that it's literally just conversations from the Discord group badly edited together in a reality-show style holds it back. It also doesn't follow a plot at all, and is more entertaining when you are participating in the conversation. Looking back on the good side, it's funny and that logo deserves an award. - (anyone know where the signature button is on my keyboard? xD) *11/10 - good --Koopsers Joopsers (talk) 16:08, January 27, 2018 (UTC) *0/10 - i'm not in it enough ~Abort the mission that's a kill.. 15:30, January 28, 2018 (UTC) External Links *luis_yt's Crib on Discord Category:2018 Category:2018 Spin-offs Category:Luis TV Category:SBCA Category:Discord Crib Category:SPG Category:PG-13 Category:SpongeBot678 Category:Fox Kids Category:Fox Nights Category:Articles approved by the dude you call Dragongeek71